Shore Leave
by Dizzydodo
Summary: After their victory over the reapers post ME-2 the crew heads to Afterlife for a little R&R and of course things get a little out of hand, leading to bar room brawls and sexual situations. Rated for language and said sexual situations. Kinkmeme fill. Thane/Shepard, Tali/Garrus


Once again, the unedited version is posted at AO3, if the following link does not function, it can also be found in my profile: /works/611718

When Shepard emerged from her cabin after a painfully hot shower she was not exactly surprised to find the crew had made themselves quite comfortable in the observation deck and had clearly been helping themselves to the alcohol stashed there. Kasumi's face was flushed a becoming shade of pink and Garrus seemed to be explaining the finer points of his calibrations to a rather flirtatious Tali. Jane wrinkled her nose, truth be told she wouldn't mind a shot of the good stuff herself after all they had been through these past few hours, but while the atmosphere was merry it just didn't seem to fit the occasion. In fact, about the only place she thought might fit her particular mood was Afterlife; because after all if they were going to get wasted why not do it in style?

Before she could do more than turn toward the door, Kasumi raised a glass and called out to Tali behind the bar, "Hey, someone get my girl a drink!" Tali moved too quickly and knocked her own drink from the bar to spill down her suit, "Keelah! Perhapsh- perhaps you should get it, Shepard?"

Shepard chuckled at the hopeful tone of her voice, "I have a better idea."

Miranda groaned from somewhere to her left, but her tone was teasing, "And that is how trouble starts."

Shepard pointedly ignored her, "Assuming Joker's still relatively sober, let's take a little leave. I can't think of any crew in the universe that would deserve it more."

Her suggestion was greeted with a round of cheers as Joker raised himself from the couch to throw a mocking salute, "Aye, aye, Commander. I drunk better when I fly anyways."

She glared at him suspiciously, but there was no sign of a drink anywhere near to hand and when he passed her she didn't catch the tell-tale whiff of alcohol.

"Where to, Commander?" He chirped.

"Omega; we're going to pay a little visit to Aria."

"And by 'pay a visit' I assume you mean drink all her supplies and pick fights with the locals, right?"

Shepard grinned mischievously, "What else would I mean?"

"Just checking."

If possible the mood was even lighter when the Normandy docked at Omega, Jack was laying wagers with Grunt on whether she could down more ryncol than he and Mordin was humming to himself as he finished off one last sip of brandy. Miranda was one of the first off the ship, dragging Jacob behind her insistently as he half-heartedly resisted. There was Garrus and Tali, both getting a little over-affectionate, Dr. Chakwas leaning slightly on Zaeed. All present and accounted for save one. Where was Thane?

"EDI, could you locate Thane for me?"

"Sere Krios has elected to stay aboard the ship this evening, Commander. He has indicated that the club is not to his taste but wishes you well in your celebrations."

Was that so? Well that scuttled her whole plan involving Thane, her cabin and the excuse of excessive drunkenness, but there was no reason she couldn't get excessively drunk anyway. Ryncol sounded like a fantastic start.

She bolted from the ship, running to catch up with her crew.

"Jack! I'll match your bet and double it if I can't drink you under the table in the first hour."

"Shit, Shepard. Handing out charity now? I won't take it easy on you just 'cause you're the hero of the hour."

"No need to be upset, Jack. I promise to give you a handicap!"

Chattering, laughing, and laying bets on the two the group made their decidedly merry way to the club, breezing past security easily as they made straight for the nearest bartender. Shepard ducked out smoothly, making her way to the upper floor to greet Aria, maybe wrangle a few freebies for her crew while she was about it. As Jack had said, they were the heroes of the hour and surely that would merit something?

As per usual, Aria seemed to be expecting her; her guards waved Shepard past without even bothering to check her for weapons but then again considering the slinky black number she was wearing perhaps there was no need. She was fairly certain she couldn't hide a weapon on her person if the galaxy depended upon it; well, not comfortably at least.

"Welcome back, Shepard. I wasn't certain you would be joining us again; I'm glad you did though, you made me a little richer."

"Care to share the bounty? I have a thirsty crew downstairs."

Aria rolled her eyes, "First round on the house, after that, seeing as you're all such Big Damn Heroes, you can fend for yourselves."

Shepard barked a laugh and for a moment she thought she might have heard Aria chuckle, but when she looked all that remained was a smirk.

"Maybe now you'll have time to find yourself a nice young man and work out all those… kinks."

Shepard barely stifled a wince; right now the only man, or more accurately drell, she wanted was back aboard the Normandy meditating or reading or whatever it was he did when she wasn't trying to coax him into an intimate conversation.

As though she had read her mind, Aria spoke up again. "Where's that drell that always lurking around you? You didn't leave him behind this time, did you? Unusual to see you without him."

"He's aboard the Normandy, no taste for the local nightlife I'm told." She forced a smile, hoping Aria wouldn't see how much that upset her.

Aria's brows rose sharply, "I'm disappointed, Shepard. You should have tried being a little more blunt, drag him off the ship and ply him with drinks until he thinks it was his idea all along. That's one I wouldn't mind tripping up myself."

Shepard stifled a jealous growl, it just wouldn't be right to murder her host in cold blood with her bare hands. No, even Jack wouldn't approve if it meant no more free drinks. So instead Shepard smiled and nodded, hurrying away before she said something she would doubtless regret come morning.

Aria turned to the guard on her right, beckoning him over with a sharp snap of her fingers as it sometimes amused her to do. "Keep an eye on her, if she starts to get out of hand- and after a few shots, she will, message the Normandy and request Thane Krios come to collect her."

"Yes ma'am." The Turian hurried off, carefully keeping Shepard in his sights.

After the first shot of ryncol, that Turian loitering over by the wall was starting to look pretty damn handsome. Garrus insisted he was much prettier, but she assured him that with Tali crawling all over his lap she was more than willing to make do with second best. Garruc clapped her on the back hard enough to make her stumble, shoving a shot of something neon into her hand before shoving her toward him with a muffled, "Go get him."

For the briefest moment she felt a little guilty, taking advantage of the nameless Turian when she had a perfectly good drell that just needed a little convincing but that thought was washed away along with the rest of her common sense as she took another sip of her drink and almost choked. What was this stuff, anyway? Something strong if the burn was any indication. What the hell, a little liquid courage never hurt anyone, not that she was precisely lacking in courage and come to it she could think of several times when bottled bravery had proved someone's ruin. Not tonight, though; she was feeling lucky tonight.

After serving with Garrus for so long she liked to think that she could read Turian expressions better than the average human, and the look on this particular Turian's face screamed mindless panic. She glanced down to verify that she was still in civilian clothes, no weapons in sight; why the fear?

Her lips twisted slightly into a cat-and-canary smile; she could fix shy. Strolling over, only stumbling slightly, she made her way to the wall at his left and leaned back to "accidentally" rest against him.

"Now why would a handsome bastard like you be all alone on a night like this?"

"This handsome bastard has been assigned to look after you by the Powers That Be." He gestured to the upper levels where Aria doubtless gazed upon them from her makeshift throne.

It took a moment for Shepard to parse through that statement, her ears seemed to be ringing slightly, maybe it would be best if she put aside the drinks for a while. Before she could voice her intentions her newest friend had pressed another glass into her hand; 'waste not, want not', she had learned that lesson well as a child on the streets. Wait. Look after her? As in make sure her glass was filled or as in coddling her like a newborn infant? That wasn't gonna fly.

"What th'hell do you mean by "look after"?"

His mandibles flared guiltily, "Aria is concerned that you might-"

"Fuck things up? You got it; I've got you to look after me, right?" To her ears it seemed as though her laughter had a vaguely maniacal edge to it, but honestly she was just here to drink and dance and if the cards played out just right maybe find a little company to pass the time. Still, it wouldn't hurt to keep him on his toes.

"I'm hurt; here I was thinking you might care to keep me company, but seeing as I'm already here and it's technically your job anyway why not join me for a drink?"

He hesitated for the briefest moment, but she saw temptation stamped plainly on his face. With a final glance towards Aria's nest he nodded, "I don't see why not; my orders are to keep an eye on you. No one said anything about drinks." His face lit with the equivalent of a friendly smile and Shepard grinned back; this was some good stuff, she should make a note of it and have it sent to the Normandy as part of her own personal stores to be opened for special occasions only.

* * *

After two hours of attempting his prayers, Thane finally gave up; neither prayer nor meditation had brought him peace these last few weeks and even when she had left the ship for the evening nothing seemed to have changed. Increasingly he found himself reliving memories of their brief time together, the way she looked at him when she thought he would not see, that husky tone of voice she reserved only for him in their personal conversations, familiar gestures such as brushing her hair back whenever she lied or clutching at her neck when she felt sheepish. He had noted these things and now as he tried to focus on something, anything else he found those were the memories that haunted him most.

He made his way to the observation deck to gaze out at the expanse of stars, it felt strange to be alone when she was off-ship; he had been her constant companion almost from the day she found him. She'd never left him behind before. Curiously, he found it didn't sit well with him at all. If he were honest with himself, it really wasn't that surprising. He had accepted some time ago that she was his Siha, but with their final mission looming and the frail odds of survival he had kept his silence in the hope that if she survived she would simply move on. He didn't want that any more; they were both alive, had overcome impossible odds and his place was at her side whether she was locked in an almost impossible battle or only having a friendly drink with the crew. Though exactly how friendly that drink could get concerned him a little. He had seen the determination in her step as she practically marched off the Normandy toward Afterlife and it signaled nothing good. He would wait, though; she could have this night with her crew and when she returned he would make his intentions toward her entirely clear.

The comm. chimed insistently in the background but he chose to ignore it; he was only just beginning to slip into a trance when EDI addressed him "Sere Krios, this message is flagged as urgent. It originates from Afterlife and carries Aria's personal code; I would suggest you take it."

Thane felt a flicker of unease, with a krogan in the party it was entirely possible that they had smashed up the club, Shepard could take care of herself he knew, but if she was drunk and unsteady…

He turned on the comm and Aria's silhouette appeared. "I shouldn't be the one doing this, but my lackey is… otherwise occupied." Her lips twisted into something resembling a smile, but there was a hint of dark glee beneath it. "I've got something here you should see; it's a little hard to explain, but I suppose I could mention that it involves your favorite commander and leave it at that."

Thane was in motion before she'd had a chance to disconnect, sprinting for Afterlife and Shepard.

When he arrived all seemed to be in order, there was no destructive brawl or blazing fires, no ringing alarms or signs of any threat; he did catch sight of Garrus at the bar, leaning in to whisper something to Tali as they both watched someone on the dance floor. With mixed feelings of dread and amusement Thane turned, guessing the object of their attention and his amusement evaporated immediately.

He had guessed right, they were certainly watching Shepard; an obviously drunk Shepard who was twining around that turian in a way that nearly guaranteed him a slow and bloody death. With short, sharp movements he made his way to Garrus speaking to him before Garrus had even had a chance to remark his presence. "She is drunk; you should have offered to escort her back some time ago."

To his credit, Garrus did not so much as flinch. "I'm not sure, she always dances like that."

Visions of Shepard dancing with other turians, pressing herself against them suggestively clouded his mind, for a moment he saw red. Garrus spoke again, "Clumsily I mean; she has no sense of rhythm. As for being drunk; Shepard's a big girl, she knows when she's had enough. Besides, she looks happier than she has in a long time."

A loud roar interrupted them and Thane turned toward the source of the disturbance, identifying it as Grunt. Shepard wouldn't be able to resist a fight, and in her condition it might not end well; he headed toward the escalating disturbance, leaving Garrus gazing after him.

* * *

Shepard and her turian made their careful way back to the bar, Shepard leaning on him just a little more than was strictly necessary; she winked back at Garrus as she took a seat, raising her empty glass for a refill. The bartender obliged and she clinked glasses with her erstwhile guardian turned companion. Something in the smoothness of his gesture sparked a memory of Thane but she determinedly shook it off, the drinks were making her maudlin was all.

She frowned as she took a sip; there was something missing, something important. Ah yes, "What'd you say your name was?"

He shouted something over the steady throb of the music but Shepard was too embarrassed to admit that between the music and shouted conversations she didn't catch it, so she just nodded agreeably. It wasn't particularly important anyway, she wasn't exactly looking for a long-term commitment.

He gestured toward the dance floor and she didn't need to hear the words to recognize the invitation; Shepard stood a little too quickly and had to brace a hand against the bar to stay standing. Tali made her way over and Shepard could see the concerned tilt to her head, "Shepard, I don't think dancing is the best idea. You've had a lot to drink, why don't you and I play a hand of cards?"

Shepard latched onto her nameless Turian, shaking her head ruefully; "So you c'n claim all m'credits and then some? No, I'm not thash drunk." Actually, she was slurring an awful lot and the floor was starting to jump a little. One dance, a final drink and then it was time to call it quits.

By the time she made it out to the floor she was beginning to regret even that, the lights were brighter and the music seemed louder and she wished she hadn't taken that last shot. Even at close quarters, the Turian's face seemed a little blurry. Easily fixed; she leaned against him heavily, standing on her tip-toes to see his face more clearly. "You have really pre- pretty eyesh."

"Thank you, Commander but with all due respect, you should be going soon. I think you might be drunk and Aria would de-claw me if anything happened on my watch."

" 'M just a little tipsy." She held up her fingers to show how little it was and was distracted by thr play of colored lights on her pale flesh. She shook it off, he was right. It was more than time to be going.

She was about to ask her partner if he would be so kind as to get her out of this place when her attention was caught by a singularly familiar roar- there was no doubt that was Grunt and he sounded Pissed. The sound of shattering glass and overturned tables soon followed, she thought she could see a flare of biotics from the other side of the bar. Change of plans, a brawl would be the perfect way to end the night; no reason Grunt and Jack should have all the fun.

Her escort had already bolted toward the origin and the disturbance and Shepard followed suit, meeting a grinning Garrus at the bar. "Shepard, Thane's lurking around here somewhere. I don't think he cares for your dancing."

Shepard groaned, that was the icing on the cake. As graceful as he was he had every right to look on her pathetic shuffling contemptuously and Garrus seemed all kinds of delighted. "I think you might get your wish."

"What wish is that?" Shepard asked honestly, impressed that for a moment she had managed to sound sober.

Garrus had already left, not wanting to be left out of the brewing confrontation. The shouts and cracks rose to a crescendo and Shepard hurried forward to find a flailing Grunt encircled by a solid half-dozen batarians. Jack was panting as she heaved another table recklessly over their heads. "Take that, Bitches!"

"Careful, Jack. You might have left a table unturned." Miranda sneered, pointedly standing away from her snarling team-mates.

"Find someone else to nag, Cheerleader. Pour yourself a glass of juice and watch how big girls play."

Miranda rolled her eyes despairingly. "Shepard, as commanding officer it is your duty to put an end to this."

Shepard nodded agreement flaring her own biotics as she threw one of their aggressors into a column, the glass encasing shattered beautifully and Shepard took a moment to appreciate the high, tinkling tone. Jack cackled appreciatively, "Thought you'd be dead drunk by now."

Shepard didn't have the heart or the time to confess that she really should be. Something breezed past her, laying hold of the batarian approaching on her left and dispatching him swiftly with a knee to the gut. A second fell in short order to another spark of biotic power until she and the crew stood shame-faced, surrounded by their downed enemies.

Thane looked furious. Uh oh; that sight was uncommon enough to spark a faint flare of nervousness in her belly, not entirely unmixed with arousal. Six batarians in under a minute, that beat even her best record. Damn, that was too sexy. Without a word he took her arm to lead her from the mess but she stumbled against him, her feet tangling up as she tried to kick off her heels; doubtless she could walk better without them. At the end of his patience, Thane simply scooped her up; Shepard heard Garrus' growl a the unexpected gesture and waved him off. She waved him off, this was a fantastic opportunity to test out a theory she had about drell and those intriguing frills. Ignoring Miranda's smirking face and Garrus' shocked gasp she traced a finger up the center of his neck and leaned in to follow it with her tongue. She could hear his stifled moan and lingered there to nip lightly; he shifted, moving her so that she could not reach anymore, but she glided her hands up his chest thoughtfully, why hadn't she tried this before? It was pleasant, to say the least.

Thane tightened his grip on her until it bruised and she stopped, momentarily arrested by movement from her other side; Garrus had slid closer and was eyeing Thane as a cat would a mouse. "Garrus, it's fine. I should be going and I'm not entirely sure I could stand at the moment." She smiled reassuringly, reveling in the feel of Thane's closeness even if it was just because he felt responsible for his commander; she would take whatever she could get.

Her eyes sought out Tali and she smirked playfully at Garrus as she remarked. "Tali, that is a fine ass and Garrus should tell you so more often." Garrus's mandibles fluttered in shock and she felt Thane shift uncomfortably, the closest he would ever come to betraying unease. She glanced around hopefully, "Now wherezat Turian at? Think he might want to come along?"

Thane turned so quickly her head spun with the effort to keep up, before she even had the chance to regain her composure he was striding off, the echoes of Jack's whistles following them all the way to the exit.

Satisfied that Thane would see her back to the ship safely and a little discomfited by his perfect silence she applied herself to toeing off her other heel. With any luck Miranda would bring them aboard tomorrow. Somehow she doubted Thane would be open to the idea of going back for her other one and he didn't seem inclined to pause when her second finally came free though she was certain he must have heard it; very little escaped his notice she had learned. So how was it that he had never noticed how badly she wanted him? Judging from the slight widening of his eyes and the darkened color creeping up his neck she must have spoken that last aloud; that might make things a little awkward tomorrow, if she remembered it. Tears pricked in the corner of her eyes, she'd take the awkwardness to keep this memory of just the two of them making their way home, her nestled comfortably in his arms, mostly comfy- she was certain that she would see the bruises tomorrow.

The Normandy's airlock hissed open at their approach and Thane hurried up the ramp, Shepard braced herself to be set down but he kept walking until they reached the elevator, shifting her slightly so that he could hit the button for her floor.

"Thane, I'm sorry. We were all a little drunk and things got out of hand." She sounded sober, but her vision still seemed brighter than it should, every touch was magnified so that she could feel even the shift of cloth against her over-sensitized skin. She groaned quietly; Dr. Mordin had already explained that drell's were slightly toxic, with a mild hallucinogen in their skin that would surely affect a human. Now was the perfect time to remember that, after she had already had her tongue all over his throat.

Thane was still disconcertingly silent, but he heaved a small sigh and she thought she could see his jaw clench with the effort of not responding, probably holding back a critical comment; under normal circumstances she would have appreciated his forbearance, but now she just wanted to hear his voice even if he was only speaking to deride her poor choices.

He shifted her once again when they came to the door to her quarters, typing in the code on the locking mechanism; how had he known that?

As the door hissed shut behind them she opened her mouth to ask him and was shocked when he swooped down to catch her lips with his own, gliding his tongue past her teeth to tangle with her own as she gasped in surprise.

The kiss lasted but a moment as he pulled back to frown at her, "Is this what you wanted from the turian, Siha?"

"I-"

In a move faster than she could follow he had pinned her to the wall with his weight, catching her jaw between two fingers as he took her mouth again, biting her lip until he caught the faint tang of blood, catching her words in his own mouth.

Shepard was still as her mind gradually processed what was happening to her; were Thane's hallucinogens a little more powerful than she'd been lead to believe or was he pinning her to the wall with the intent of ravishing her? It didn't take her long to decide she was fine with either, running her bare feet up his calves as she tilted her hips for a better angle; he caught her hips, moving her farther up so that he could press his mouth to her ear and at his first whispered word she nearly came undone. "The neck is accounted one of the most sensitive erogenous zones among my people; shall I show you why?"

Shepard's head fell back to bare her throat to him but he did not move to it immediately, choosing instead to trace the outlines of her ear with his tongue and blowing softly until she jumped, unconsciously arching against him. He moved down to tease the sensitive flesh just behind her ear, pausing every now and then to make another soft remark that sent shivers down her spine, "A turian, Shepard? He was nothing like me." Thane pressed firmly into her so that she could feel every line of his body against her own and Shepard struggled to find the words she wished to speak. "I know; no one could ever be like you."

She heard the pleased rumble in his throat as he pressed his tongue to the hollow of her throat, following the path she had taken not too long ago; he paused to nip at her tendons with bruising force, kissing them soothingly as she whimpered. "When I am through, there will be no doubt in you or any other that you are already spoken for."

Shepard chuckled at the old-fashioned phrasing and Thane growled again, his fingers tracing up the sensitive skin of her legs, lifting the hem of her dress ever so carefully; she shuddered, the sensations seemed nearly too intense to handle, the alcohol mixing with his gentle toxin to rob her of any defense. She stiffened and cried out as his skilled fingers found her already wet center, tracing patterns along her slit and brushing teasingly against her clit with never quite enough pressure to send her over the edge curse him.

She bucked as he slipped his fused digits into her, thrusting firmly as his thumb played over her clit until she gasped and shuddered, slumping against the wall as she caught her breath. Thane tugged her forward, pushing her over to the desk and bending her over it with a hand pressed firmly to her back while the other lifted her dress over her hips before returning to their work. She writhed helplessly, her fingers scratching along the varnished surface as she sought purchase, finally latching onto the edge; he pressed himself along her back to speak to her once more, "I am not nearly through with you yet."

At this point she couldn't decide whether that was a threat or a promise; her body twitched spasmodically as he skirted her sensitive clit, thrusting his still-clothed hips against her bare flesh and his free hand held her in place with a bruising grip, pushing down on her shoulder. He stopped suddenly and Shepard protested voicelessly, twisting her head around to kiss the fingers clamped on her shoulder. He pulled her from the desk, making short work of her little dress and placing it neatly on the desk beside her as she rubbed her hips together, craving even that small relief. His trousers were the next to follow and she was sure she could feel her pupils dilating with lust; he caught her gaze and turned her once more to press against the wood of the desk as his fingers entered her again, twisting and curling until she rose on her toes, her body shuddering in another release.

Shepard would have been content to rest even if only for a moment, but Thane was already turning her, lifting her to set her on the edge of the desk; she leaned back, exhausted from the excitement of the evening coupled with their recent activities and Thane took ruthless advantage, nudging her legs apart as he fell to his knees to press his tongue into her.

Shepard could not quite hold back her cry as he licked deeply into her abused flesh, pulling back to take her clit between his lips; she arched and gasped as his tongue found the tip and ran over it lightly, "Thane! Enough, Please!" That sounded altogether more desperate than she had intended, but his pace slackened slightly then stopped. He met her eyes briefly and she could see the ghost of a smirk hovering on his face, "Not quite." He leaned in once more to tease her gently once more, tongue idly lapping at her slit as his thumb circled her center soothingly, he hummed and she contorted, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "It's too much." Thane glanced up once more, seeming to consider something for a moment before he nodded decisively.

He stood to gather her up gently once more, laying her down on the soft bed; she relaxed and smiled up at him. He smiled back, a true smile, as he followed her to the mattress, pressing his lips to her ear again, "Once more."

Shepard hummed, her eyelids already flickering shut.

He rolled over to pull her tenderly into his arms, "Sleep well, Siha."

It was the feeling of being watched that woke her, opening her eyes slowly she noticed Thane had propped himself on an elbow and was gazing at her with a curiously fond expression in his eyes. She blinked, her head felt like a pack of Krogan might have taken up residence sometime in the night and didn't Thane just look so sexy sprawled there with the sheets twined round his naked hips? Naked. Oh. Oh No.

Shepard scrambled to rise, getting her feet caught in the sheets once more she lashed out and Thane caught her flying hand to press a reassuring kiss to it.

"Thane, I'm so sorry. Whatever happened was my-"

" 'Whatever happened'? Am I to take it that you do not remember, Siha?" There was an edge to his tone that sent a tiny frisson of desire through her, but she resolutely ignored it. Clearly she had taken advantage of him last night and apologies had to be made. Weren't there regulations about bedding one's subordinates? If there were, she was certain they would apply regardless of how drunk she had been. Wait a minute…

"Siha?" She stared at him blankly.

He rolled over swiftly, trapping her beneath him, "I think a reminder is in order. And then you must see to your crew."

Shepard felt a vague sense of deja vu as she exited her cabin after another long, hot shower; this time Thane walked serenely at her side with a satisfied smile gracing his lips- deserved, she didn't doubt. Memories were beginning to surface amongst all the gray spots and most of them involved Thane in one way or another. The happy smile was wiped from her face when she entered the observation deck to find the members of her crew sprawled about in various states of disarray.

Garrus had curled himself around Tali protectively, his eyes flicked open and he growled softly as they entered the room; Tali shifted closer to him, nuzzling her helmet into his neck until he the growl changed to something dangerously close to a purr. Shepard shook her head as she recalled a comment made about Tali's ass and Garrus' appreciation of it; judging from his firm grip, he was very appreciative indeed.

Jack lay sprawled on the floor, a grin plastered on her face even in sleep and well it should be; Shepard owed her double over the ryncol- she would never touch the stuff again, not as long as she lived. She glanced back to Thane; not often, anyway. Was that a new tattoo crawling up her arm? Shepard leaned forward to take a closer look but was arrested by EDI's voice.

"Shepard, Aria sends a gift of ryncol with her compliments; she wishes to congratulate you on finding someone to warm your bed at last but adds that you may no longer celebrate your victories at her club. Grizz adds that you are welcome to make a more personal visit at any time."

"Grizz?" She questioned, a soft chuckle from Garrus startled her, "Your new turian friend; though for his sake I think you had better resign yourself to being a one drell kind of woman."

Shepard glanced back to Thane and the look in his eyes warned her that she really shouldn't even ask. Very well then, if this was the worst that came of it then it was still worth it. Maybe she could challenge Jack again, double or nothing.


End file.
